


Summer Night's Dream

by manjugirl



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manjugirl/pseuds/manjugirl
Summary: She relied on Sakyo for the past years, together they made so many memories. As a group and even as... friends? Coworkers? The label doesn't sit well with Izumi. She knew what he feels for him is something more than that.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Summer Night's Dream

"Huh? Sakyo-san, where's your luggage?" Izumi asked, 

"I'm not leaving." Sakyo answered briefly. The last member of the spring troupe just left the dorm. Izumi and Sakyo just stared into the door where Sakuya was just a minute ago. Izumi may not show it, but Sakyo knew that their departure was taking an emotional toll on her.

"Ah, I guess it's because it's this late. Will Sakoda be picking you up tomorrow?" Izumi asked. Sakyo stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It's been seven years since she revived Mankai Company, and it's almost thirty years and she is still this dense.

"Do I look like a child to you?" He sighed. "Let's go."

"S-Sakyo-san?!" She couldn't hide her surprise when Sakyo grabbed her hand, 

"What, are you planning on staying here alone? Matsukawa and Kamekichi locked themselves in their room, and the dorm's been empty and quiet. Do you want to stay here?" 

Izumi couldn't answer back, it's true. The quiet dorm which used to be lively at this time of the night made her feel down. The only comfort she had right now was the fact that Sakyo stayed with her,

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere?" She suggested with a small smile. Sakyo returned it with a gentle look, lightly tugging her hand towards him as they headed out of the Mankai dorms.

Izumi felt the tears that she was holding back earlier about to fall. Good thing, was that Sakyo had his back on her as they headed towards his car. It wasn't the right time to be sentimental. The walk towards his car felt long, the only thing she had on her mind was how Sakyo's hand felt warm.

"Izumi," 

"Yes?" She asked, looking at Sakyo straight in the eyes. He had this expression in his face that somehow looked disturbed.

"I need to drive." He said, and it wasn't until then that she noticed her hand not letting go of his. 

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She immediately let go, Feeling the embarrassment rise up to her cheeks and ears, Izumi settled herself inside his car, and Sakyo followed suit.

Sakyo started the car, Izumi had no idea where he would take her. She couldn't care less, as long as it is with him. 

She relied on Sakyo for the past years, together they made so many memories. As a group and even as... friends? Coworkers? The label doesn't sit well with Izumi.

She stared at his profile while he was driving, then her eyes landed on his hand. They were so warm and comforting that she couldn't let it go. Izumi felt at ease with Sakyo around, it always makes her feel relaxed knowing he is there, besides her. 

Izumi started to wonder what will happen tomorrow? If he leaves... if he leaves the dorm and Mankai company, what will happen to her? 

She was glad her thoughts were cut short when she heard his voice.

"I'll buy us something in the convenience store. Is there something you'd like?" 

"Anything would be fine, Sakyo-san. Thank you." She managed to answer. Izumi does not need to look okay in front him. He'll just nag her that her face looked contrary to what she is saying. 

She suddenly remembered the time he managed to find her in the streets. Maybe this was a bad idea, to think about the past with Sakyo still around. It will make things difficult for her.

Sakyo came back almost 15 minutes later, with two bags of beer and what she guessed as foods. This is their classic way of spending a night out together. 

"Same place?" Sakyo asked, 

"Yeah." 

The drive towards the place they frequent to was quiet. Sakyo is focused on driving, and Izumi was filled with thoughts of the next step she'd take. She noticed the scenery started to change from the busy city lights to the dark roads, with only few establishments in sight. 

"We're here." 

"Right!" Izumi took off the seat belt and opened the car door, she shivered once she went outside. The sound of the waves greeted them. The moon and stars shined beautifully in that summer night, providing them with a light that made the night less depressing. 

Sakyo walked towards her and draped his coat on around her, she was taken aback by his action that all she could respond was what she guessed, a dumb look on her face.

"It was reckless of me to bring you here without anything to keep you warm. Are your hands okay?" Sakyo was gentle when he tried touch her hands.

"I'm fine, Sakyo-san."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll help you carry those." Izumi took the plastic bag from Sakyo, before she went ahead towards the beach. The sound of waves crashing to the shore made her feel somehow comforted. This is where Sakyo brought her on the days when she felt exhausted, or whenever the other members were asleep and they weren't.

Sakyo sat beside her, opening a can of beer and giving it to her. Izumi accepted and took a sip. She will miss hanging out with Sakyo like this. She might never look at the beaches the same way once he leaves.

"Sakyo-san, how did you know this place?"

"... the boss gave it to me as a gift."

"A gift?!"

"Yeah. He said to 'definitely take care of this place since you never know what will happen in the future.' Honestly, what am I going to do with this?"

"That sounded like him, this place is really relaxing." Izumi smiled. 

"Time flew by." She tried to force a smile towards Sakyo, but he knew better. This was harder for her more than anyone else. Matsukawa and Kamekichi isolated themselves after Sakuya left. Izumi had to see him at the door of Mankai Dorms.

Izumi expected that the troupe members would eventually move forward. That sooner, they'd go towards a grander dream, and she needed to ensemble a new troupe. Things were never easy, the first to leave was Tenma, and the summer troupe disbanded shortly after, followed by the Winter, then Autumn, and then Spring. 

Sakyo and Sakuya decided to stay, but after a   
few months, Sakuya also decided to part ways with a heavy heart. This is the legacy that her father left her. This is the life in theater.

"I know that things will change, that we won't be doing this together forever. I'm honored that I became a part of their journey." Izumi couldn't hold herself back. 

"You've helped them grow. You've done a great job as a director." Sakyo stated what is true. 

"I'm glad, but I don't think I could've done it without you, Sakyo-san."

"You're giving me too much credit."

"You deserve the credit, Sakyo-san."

"All I did was assist you. But you were the one who gave us the reason to continue acting, to challenge us and to help us become the person that we are today." 

"Sakyo-san..."

"Izumi... thank you. For helping me make my dream come true."

"Thank you too, for taking care of me."

There was silence. She had so many things to ask him, yet couldn't find the courage to.

"Sakyo-san, when you leave... do you think we can still go out like this?"

"Leave? Do you really want me to leave?" He asked, looking into her eyes deeply as if searching for an answer.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with you."

"You're... really not leaving?" 

"I told you, I'm not--wait. Why are you crying?"

"I...I don't think I can do it without you, Sakyo-san." I

"Izumi..."

"Sakyo-san, I lo--"  
\--

" _Oi, Tachibana."_ Sakyo tried to wake her up. But she looked like she's in a deep sleep.

"Sakyo-san..." her eyebrows furrowed. He became worried that she's having a bad dream.

"Hah, Izumi. Wake up. It's time for dinner." 

"Mm? Oh... Sakyo-san." 

"Kazunari and the rest are making a fuss. They're all looking for you." _Thank goodness_ , he thought to himself.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I must have overslept."

"I told them not to bother you, but Masumi almost broke in to your room, I had to stop him. They were worried since you've been asleep the whole afternoon."

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked, 

A dream, it was all a dream.   
Right, they are taking a vacation on the beach. All of them. Izumi felt relieved, it was a bad dream, but she realized something for Sakyo.

"Sakyo-san, can we go outside? Just the two of us."

"R-right. After dinner. I'll wait for you."

"No. Let's go now." Izumi stood up and dragged Sakyo outside her room. She needed to talk about what she dreamt about or else it'll bother her all night. 

Izumi still kept on holding Sakyo's hand. It didn't feel too odd, even if they never held hands before. Just like in her dreams, she felt comforted that he is here.

She took her time in telling Sakyo what she dreamt about, leaving only the details on how she didn't let go of his hand and her true feelings for him. He listened to her without saying anything until she finished telling her dream.

  
"Hm, a dream where MANKAI disbands." He said, and she expected this much reaction from him. Sakyo had his fingers rested on his chin, contemplating the words he's going to say next.

"It's not impossible, someday they'll move forward. We all move forward with our lives. That's just how things work. Some will stay, some will leave." He looked longingly at the moon,

"But it won't be soon, Izumi. So, let's just continue doing our best. I'll stay with you, we're in this together." Sakyo reassured, and there's this gentle look in his face that makes her heart jump.

"Yeah. I can't do this without you after all, Sakyo-san." His s eyes widened at what she said.

"Right. You were calling my name in your sleep." Izumi stiffened, he may have an idea of her feelings for him. But she needed to know. They've been working for four years. 

"There's another thing I want to say." She's determined to tell him tonight. It's now or never.

"I love you, Sakyo-san." She finally confessed. Her hold on his hand tightened gently, and Sakyo stared to her in disbelief. Now he started to question himself whether this is a dream or not.

"Wha-"

"You make me feel... so many things at once. My heart beats crazy whenever we spend time alone, I feel the happiest when I am with you. If you're staying with me, I'll stay with you too!" She managed to say without letting her embarrassment take over her. 

Sakyo is still not saying anything, and it started to worry Izumi. She had to take responsibility for getting herself back up if Sakyo rejects her.

Next thing she knew was she was in his chest and his arms were holding her tight. Izumi yearned for Sakyo's touch that she couldn't help herself but to hold him back, savoring his warmth.

"I was preparing to confess to you but you beat me to it," Sakyo said in his usual stern voice. But Izumi heard the affection to it, "I love you too, Izumi."

"Sakyo-san, someone has to say it first, and I can't wait for you any longer." She chuckled, her heart felt full and warm.

"I guess. It took me too long to tell you how I feel.   
I love you too, Tachibana Izumi. I love you so much." He loosened his hold on her, cupping her cheeks ever so gently.

Izumi kissed Sakyo's cheeks abruptly, and it made Sakyo blush beet red. 

"Sakyo-san, I love you." She said once more, this time staring into his eyes that Izumi loved the most. She embraced him again, finding comfort and love in his warmth.

"I love you too."

* * *

  
**EXTRA** :

"Wow... what is this Shoujo manga scenario in front of us." Itaru said in his usual nonchalant voice. "Too bad Muku isn't here."

"Sakyo-nii and Director-sensei?! So this is where they are." Taichi exclaimed, 

"I don't think it's appropriate for us to eavesdrop. Let's go back--" Tsumugi tried to convince Taichi and Itaru to go back.

"No, we need to prepare in case Masumi get's downright broken hearted. Gotta prepare all that sake for him." Itaru added,

"I love you, Sakyo-san!"

"Wow, straight up confession. Ah, looks like Sakyo.exe stopped working." Itaru commented, holding back his chuckle.

"I'm so jealous of Sakyo-nii! Getting confessed like that!"

"Ahaha, I think we've heard enough. Let's leave them be." Tsumugi tried one more time.

"Alright. But what do we tell them?"

"They will be back soon. So let's go."

"Yeah, we should. I'll press F for Masumi."


End file.
